In the related art, a steering control apparatus is known for steering turning wheels at an angle (i.e., target turning angle) in accordance with an operation of a steering wheel via a steering motor in a state where a torque transmission path between the steering wheel and the turning wheels is mechanically disconnected. Such a steering control apparatus is a device constituting a generally called Steer By Wire (hereinafter, also referred to as “SBW”) system (i.e., SBW system), and is described, for example, in JP H10-217988 A.
In the steering control apparatus described in JP H10-217988 A, when the turning wheels are continuously operated in a steering direction in a state where the turning wheels come in contact with a curbstone or the like, a drive current to be supplied to the steering motor is made to decrease so as to prevent the drive current from being supplied continuously to the steering motor.